1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescence conversion LED and, in particular, an LED with a high efficiency of conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
US-A 2003/025449 has already disclosed a luminescence conversion LED in which the phosphor is embedded in an environment made from glass containing material. This exhibits higher stability than the usual resins or silicones, above all in the case of chips that emit shortwave primary radiation in the UV or blue spectral region. Glass, glass ceramic or silica glass is to be regarded as suitable in this case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,019 discloses converting the phosphor by the use of an environment with as high a refractive index as possible, namely of at least 1.5, preferably more than 2.1. However, no particular implementation is specified therefor.